obscurafandomcom-20200213-history
Bree Carson
Overview Full biography can be found here. '' Appearance '''Hair:' Hazelnut brown, a mess, usually only brushed and considered ‘kempt’ whenever it involves her job. Typically very much a mess, even if it is more or less clean all the time. Skin: Caucasian. Eyes: Hazelnut brown, left eye is slightly milky toned, the eye is assisted with an optical implant. Height: 5’11”. Weight: 152lbs, mostly from muscle. Noticeable Features: Bags under her eyes, the prior mentioned slight milky tone of color to her left eye. Commonly seen with a mug that reads ‘Tired Bitch Juice’. Personality Not a very chatty person. Quick to annoy, very slow to anger. Often appears tired when not actively doing anything, tends to either sit or walk around depending on how neurotic she is feeling, or simply anxiousness. Is somewhat more personable with people she is comfortable with, or in Uniform when she has to be. Abilities Decently skilled in professions regarding the law, as her parents were both lawyers before they passed of illness and old age. She is a decent shot with a rifle, but has trouble at long ranges. Fairly proficient in melee combat due to a prior history of fist fighting with family members and children in school. Has excellent hearing and attention to detail, and listens for footsteps very well. Decently strong, and decently fast, no more than the average soldier usually tends to be though. She has a natural knack for the flight stick, and initially was apart of her homeworld’s planetary defense force, serving as an atmospheric fighter pilot. She transferred to the Coalition Navy and went through flight school to become a space fighter pilot, and eventually transferred again to the Coalition Expeditionary Forces, taking with her the skills she acquired during her tenure in both organizations. She hasn’t gotten to utilize them in combat much, but she is a decent enough pilot. Stupidly good at cooking. History Born on a fairly wealthy though small colony that wasn’t very close to the frontier and saw little piracy, the planet was however a crossroads world and saw a lot of traffic from other more heavily populated systems. The planet traded away the fairly large reserves of Uranium it had for the money it acquired, and with the wealth it had it had decently high end equipment for its defense force. Bree had grown up to a pair of lawyers that wanted to give her the family business, though she would refuse and opt instead to join the armed forces at the age of 18. She joined the army, and during basic was disowned by her family. After about two years of active duty in the Army, she would join the planet’s Aerospace force, having always been fascinated by flying machines. Throughout this period she would learn how to operate a fairly high end jet aircraft, but eventually began to work with some space craft engineers in her spare time, picking up some tricks before she transferred to the Coalition Navy. Once she had done this she went through flight school, and became a space fighter pilot, as well working as an engineer. After a few years of service, she would transfer to the Coalition Expeditionary Fleet. She did this a year or so ago. Awards Reprimands Service/Campaign Ribbons